Wii games
Oh boy, the wii is famously known to be a family friendly console, full of games with multiplayer and casual mini games in which you need to use the LEGENDARY MOTION CONTROLLED WII REMOTE CONTROLL! This console is a entirely motion controlled, meaning, if you waggle your remote the game waggles with you. A Boy and His Blob '' By:'' WayForward Technologies Year: 2009 Genre: Platformer, Puzzle Length: Animal Crossing: City Folk '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2008 Genre: Simulator Length: Until you get bored. Arc Rise Fantasia '' By:'' Marvelous Entertainment Year: 2010 Genre: RPG Length: Babysitting Mama '' By:'' Cooking Mama Limited Year: 2010 Genre: Simulator, Mini-games Length: Until you get bored. Battalion Wars 2 '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: RTS, Third Person Shooter Length: BIT.TRIP COMPLETE '' By:'' Gaijin Games Year: 2011 Genre: Platformer, Pong, Rhythm, Shoot 'em Up Length: Until you get bored. Boom Blox Bash Party '' By:'' EA, Steven Spielberg (WHAT) Year: 2009 Genre: Mini-games, Puzzle, Shooter Length: Bully: Scholarship Edition By: Rockstar Games Year: 2008 Genre: Sandbox Length: Calling '' By:'' Hudson Soft Year: 2010 Genre: Survival Horror Length: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex '' By:'' Infinity Ward Year: 2009 Genre: First Person Shooter Length: Castle of Shikigami III '' By:'' Aksys Games Year: 2008 Genre: Shoot 'em Up Length: Castlevania: Judgement '' By:'' Konami Year: 2008 Genre: 3D Fighter Length: Cooking Mama: Cook Off '' By:'' Cooking Mama Limited Year: 2007 Genre: Simulator, Mini-games Length: Crash of the Titans '' By:'' Sierra Entertainment Year: 2007 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Crazy Chicken Tales '' By:'' Cooking Mama Limited Year: 2007 Genre: Simulator, Mini-games Length: Dance Dance Revolution: Hottest Party 3 '' By:'' Konami Year: 2009 Genre: Rhythm Length: Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop '' By:'' Capcom Year: 2009 Genre: Third Person Shooter Length: Dead Space: Extraction '' By:'' EA Year: 2009 Genre: Rail Shooter Length: Deadly Creatures '' By:'' THQ Year: 2009 Genre: 3D Platformer, Fighter Length: de Blob '' By:'' THQ Year: 2008 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Dino Strike '' By:'' Zoo Games Year: 2011 Genre: Rail Shooter Length: Disaster: Day of Crisis '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2008 Genre: Rail Shooter, Stealth, Survivor, Simulator Length: Disney's Epic Mickey '' By:'' Disney Interactive Studios Year: 2010 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Disney Universe '' By:'' Disney Interactive Studios Year: 2011 Genre: Beat 'em Up Length: Donkey Kong Country Returns '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2010 Genre: Platformer Length: Donkey Kong Jungle Beat '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: EXTREME EXHAUSTION, Fighter, Platformer Length: ''UNTIL YOU DIE. Donkey Kong Barrel Blast '' By: Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: Racing Length: '' Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo '' By: Bandai Year: 2009 Genre: Beat 'em Up, Fighter, Platformer Length: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 '' By:'' Atari, Bandai Year: 2007 Genre: 3D Fighter Length: Dragon's Lair Trilogy '' By:'' Digital Leisure Year: 2010 Genre: Interactive movie Length: Elebits '' By:'' Konami Year: 2006 Genre: First Person Shooter, Puzzle Length: Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep '' By:'' Konami Year: 2006 Genre: Simulator Length: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers '' By:'' Square Enix Year: 2009 Genre: Third Person Shooter, RPG Length: Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon '' By:'' Square Enix Year: 2008 Genre: RPG Length: Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon '' By:'' Namco Bandai Games Year: 2010 Genre: Art, RPG, Survival Length: Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus '' By:'' Arc System Works Year: 2009 Genre: Fighter Length: Gunblade NY and LA Machineguns Arcade Hits Pack '' By:'' Sega Year: 2010 Genre: Arcade, Rail Shooter Length: Little King's Story '' By:'' Cing Year: 2009 Genre: RPG, RTS, Simulator Length: Ice Age 2: The Meltdown '' By:'' Vivendi Games, Eurocom, Amaze Entertainment Year: 2006 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Ivy the Kiwi? '' By:'' Prope Year: 2006 Genre: Art, Platformer Length: Jenga World Tour '' By:'' Atari Year: 2007 Genre: Puzzle Length: Ju-on: The Grudge—Haunted House Simulator '' By:'' Atari Year: 2007 Genre: Simulator, Horror Length: SISSY LEVEL! Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO '' By:'' 8ing/Raizing, Bandai Namco Games Year: 2010 Genre: 3D Fighter, Beat 'em Up, Taka, Tora, BATTA! Length: Kirby's Epic Yarn '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2010 Genre: Art, Platformer Length: Kirby's Return to Dream Land '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2011 Genre: Platformer Length: '''''10 to 20 hours ''What happens when you mix Kirby Super Star with Kirby 64? You get this little cute game. It's known as the first traditional Kirby console game since Kirby 64 (You heard that Kirby's Epic Yarn?! You don't count!) And you can see that Kirby's Return to Dreamland tries allot to be like Kirby Super Star but adds a bit of Kirby 64 cameos here and there. An important thing about this game is the cooperative multiplayer that lets 4 players play, there is also 4 characters to choose from that are: Kirby, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. You can choose these special characters or you can pick the simple and old Kirby (just with a different color) considering the amount of Kirbys (or Kirbies… Or Kirby’s… I JUST DON’T KNOW!) In your team is unlimited. Waddle Dee uses the spear power (which is a new power introduced in this game), King Dedede uses the hammer power and Meta Knight uses the simple sword power. It's a really pity considering only the second player can choose in between of these other classes, the first player can only play as the old and classic pink Kirby. The plot in the game isn't really didn't matter for me, but I guess I could feel that the plot in this game was sort of a mix between various other Kirby games, AGAIN mixing a little of Kirby 64 with Kirby Super Star. But anyways it's about you going to rescue some ship pieces for a sort of space mage (Honestly for me anything with a black shadow face with glowing eyes is a mage in video games thanks to Final Fantasy) with a blue robe, why? Because you're a nice guy named Kirby and you'll pretty much do anything for adventure. So as you know, the primary goal in this game is to get pieces of the ships like GEARS in which you find during exploring stages, sometimes solving puzzles to gain them or simply finding them in a impossible not to see position and actual parts of the ship such as wings are always to be found at the end of the world after you defeat a Boss. The gears aren't that important compared to the major parts of the ship, gears have the only purpose of unlocking extra rooms inside the space ship, these extra rooms are like special missions where you must master a power and do it as fast as you can while getting enough of points, this may sound pretty easy but it's the hardest moment in any Kirby game to date. YES, IT IS THAT HARD. It is usually the type of missions that make you rage in so much fury that make you untouch the game in like an entire week! Other extra rooms aren't really stages but are the type of rooms that include a variety of powers inside the game, when you enter the room it's has a under level and a upper level, the upper level has a training doll which looks pretty similar compared to the Golem in the previous Kirby games, and in the downer level is the special powers. Considering I’m already talking about the power rooms you unlock, let's start talking about the actual POWERS, allot of the new powers in this game make you think "Why haven't they done this before?" for powers such as Water and Grass or "They seriously ran out of ideas now." for powers like whip and spear. All of the powers in Kirby's Return to Dreamland have been upgraded from the previous games in the Kirby series and have so far are the BEST versions of the powers, every single power in the game has a huge move set, the only single power that was left in this game to be upgraded was the MIKE power which was in this instead of upgraded, DOWNGRADED?! The most powerful power in the entire Kirby series and they downgrade it?! I don't think it matters that much because you only use it in one little stage and don't see of it like never again inside the game. Oh and by shaking you're Wii mote while sucking, you can suck harder and get blocks that are grey or simply suck allot of enemies at once, the other cool new SUPER ABLITITIEEEES! Which I’ll go into more detail when I will talk about the patterns. OK BACK TO the Extra rooms, the last type of extra rooms are the BONUS mini-games that I swear to god have better graphics and smoother animation than the game itself. Ah! What a perfect time to talk about the graphics! Kirby's Return to Dreamland is simply ULTRA cute and so colorful! The type of thing you would get diabetes from the HOLY sweetness that is the cuteness in this game. The animation in this game is so smooth and cuddly as Kirby himself, you can seriously feel that softness in the vision of this game. BACK to mini-games! The min-games are seriously fun! Especially the Scope Shot game where you simply shoot stuff with other 4 players, you can also charge shots. The other mini-game is Ninja dojo, which is mostly about timing other than actual aiming, and honestly it's not as fun as the Scope Shot game. Another problem is there are too little mini-games in this game, there is only 2 mini-games and they all only have 3 levels. The mini-games don't matter that much for me but compared to other Kirby games in the past. BACK to the EXTRA ROOMS! ...Oh wait there aren't any better... I guess the last thing left is to talk about the patterns of this game! The patterns are simple, in a level with 4 gears there will usually have 2 secret hidden gears around the stage and the 2 last ones are inside a mini boss that are located inside this dark portal you find by destroying special blocks that can only be destroyed when you use a SUPER POWER, which is pretty much a power except... Super and bigger! And it's seriously one of the high lights in the entire game, considering it OUTRAGEOUS in terms of awesome. Inside these dark portals you go inside this place where you have to constantly have to keep on going forward or you'll get caught by this purple void that keeps on chasing you, by the end of the chase you will be fighting a mini boss and finally getting the 2 last pieces. Oh I forgot about the music! Which is kind of a problem for me, in my opinion the music in Kirby's Return to Dreamland isn't as memorable or catchy as the past Kirby games in the series, but as I kept saying this to myself I just realized I was humming one of the ice stage songs in my bathroom while taking a shower, so in other cases I think I was wrong about it! Maybe you just got to give it a little of time and hearing. Something special about the music is that it uses some of the same sounds that were used in Kirby 64, giving it an extra nostalgia feeling, and you just gotta love the sounds they kind of used in Kirby 64. I gotta admit this was a bit of a clustered review of mine, and I gotta say I could have done it better! But the idea is that Kirby is a decent game! It's not as easy as Kirby's Epic Yarn; it's a solid platform game and is EXCELLENT while playing with your friends during cooperation and animation and action that will let you in awe! If you're a Kirby fan, this is what you've always been waiting for. Klonoa '' By:'' Namco ''Year:'' 2009 ''Genre:'' Platformer ''Length: '' LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures '' By:'' Lucas Arts, Traveller's Tales ''Year:'' 2008 ''Genre:'' Beat 'em Up ''Length: '' LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga '' By:'' Lucas Arts, Traveller's Tales ''Year:'' 2007 ''Genre:'' Beat 'em Up ''Length: '' Link's Crossbow Training '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2007 ''Genre:'' Rail Shooter, Third Person Shooter ''Length: '' Lost in Shadow '' By:'' Hudson Soft ''Year:'' 2010 ''Genre:'' Art, Platformer, Puzzle ''Length: '' MadWorld '' By:'' Platinum Games, SEGA ''Year:'' 2009 ''Genre:'' Beat 'em Up ''Length: '' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games '' By:'' Nintendo, SEGA ''Year:'' 2009 ''Genre:'' Sports ''Length: Until you get bored. Mario Kart Wii ' By: Nintendo Year: 2008 Genre: Racing Length: ''Until you get bored. Mario Party 8 '' By: Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: Party, Mini-games Length: '' Mario Sports Mix '' By: Nintendo, Square Enix Year: 2011 Genre: Sports Length: ''Until you get bored. Mario Strikers Charged '' By: Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: Sports Length: ''Until you get bored. Mario Super Sluggers '' By: Namco Bandai Games, Nintendo Year: 2008 Genre: Sports Length: ''Until you get bored. Mario Power Tennis '' By: Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: Sports Length: ''Until you get bored. Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 '' '' ''By: EA Year: 2007 Genre: First Person Shooter, Rail Shooter Length: '' Medal of Honor: Vanguard '' By: EA Year: 2007 Genre: First Person Shooter Length: '' Mercury Meltdown Revolution '' By: Ignition Entertainment Year: 2007 Genre: Puzzle Length: '' Metal Slug Anthology '' By: SNK Playmore Year: 2006 Genre: ''Run 'n Gun ''Length: ''1 Hour each game. Metroid Prime: Trilogy '' By: Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: ''First Person Shooter ''Length: '' Metroid: Other M '' By: Nintendo, Team Ninja Year: 2010 Genre: ''Hack 'n Slash, Platformer ''Length: '' Minna no Rhythm Tengoku '' By: Nintendo Year: 2011 Genre: ''Rhythm, Mini-games ''Length: ''8 Hours Mortal Kombat: Armageddon '' By: Midway Year: 2007 Genre: ''3D Fighter ''Length: ''8 Hours Muramasa: The Demon Blade '' By: Vanillaware Year: 2009 Genre: ''Art, Platformer, RPG ''Length: '' MySims '' By: EA Year: 2007 Genre: ''Simulator ''Length: '' Namco Museum Remix '' By: Namco Bandai Year: 2007 Genre: ''Simulator ''Length: '' NBA Jam '' By: EA Year: 2010 Genre: ''Sports ''Length: NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2007 Genre: ''3D Platformer ''Length: No More Heroes '' By:'' Grasshopper Manufacture Year: 2008 Genre: Hack 'n Slash Length: 10 to 20 hours FUCK HEADS! I think this is pretty much one of the most awesome games in all video game history. It's a simple hack n slash game made by the brilliant mind of Suda51 (the guy who did Killer7), It's backed full of blood, f-bombs, hilarious nerd humor and all kinds of awesome shit, you're mind will be blown after playing this game GARANTEED. You play as Travis Touchdown, a otaku which loves he moe anime, is broke, lives in a small motel called "No More Heroes" and owns a lightsaber that he got off the internet. The plot is simple: Travis is trying to get laid with a girl with a French accent called Sylvia Christel, which is cold and mysterious. Travis Touchdown ends up killing rank 11 of the assassins and agrees on participating in this top 10 assassination rank competition where he needs to defeat the 10 most deadly assassins. The game is only centered on the 10 assassins you gotta kill, instead you gotta do odd jobs to pay to go to the next boss, this is kind of a chore but you get used to it! But sadly, something that you don't get used to is Santa Destroy (The city) in No More Heroes, it makes me really sad because someone did made a neat design for a city but the city itself is only interesting in the looks. The point is that the city isn't that fun to explore when compared to most sandbox games, the only thing you can do in it is missions or shops. Walking takes to much time in this game so your only choice is too use the bike that HAS SOME CHUNKY CONTROLLS that isn't really the problem, i think the biggest problem of the bike is that you fall from it in an instant hit. I honestly think that the only problem with this game would be the boring sandbox in it, thank god that in the sequel they fix that problem. The side-jobs in this game are usually stuff like, grab trash in the streets or get coconuts, these side-jobs not only give you money but unlock assassination side-missions that are is mostly the REAL reason why you would do the side-jobs. The assassination side-missions are fun as killing people could be in this game, some missions have special rules to follow and some are just simple, after you beat a assassination side-mission once, it should appear in the map randomly, the mission is the same but the only difference is that if you get hit once you fail the mission, this caused allot of anger for me at some points of the game due to the fact that it’s always the little guy that shoots you randomly at the end of the map and you have no choice other than taking the bullet and failing the mission. When you have enough money from doing the side-jobs you can pay the fee so that you can finally encounter a boss fight OR you could just simply spend the money on shops to buy t-shirts at Area 51, weapons from Naomi (that trust me you will want to own every weapon in this game) or video tapes from your best friend, Bishop. But honestly I’m not the type of guy that would spend my time buying useless accessories unless I actually need them so the most things I get concentrated is the bosses. The locations (or stages) of the bosses are neat and a cool way to get you familiar with Santa Destroy, the boss could be at anywhere of the town as in: the beach or the school, each level is mostly A to B in a simple way but there might be a puzzle or something to solve, at the end of the level you'll be in a HUGE corridor and you will receive a call from Sylvia, where you need to hold the Wii mote up to your ear like a phone so that she gives you a speech of the boss while you walk into the GARDEN OF MADNESS! (In other words, the boss arena) mostly before the boss fight you have a bathroom next to it, which in this case is the SAVE of the game... Yes ladies and gentlemen to save in this game you need to sit on the toilet. Of course, one of the main attractions of this game would be the bosses, each boss in this game has superb personality and EXCELLENT design, some can be a heck of a challenge and some may be just a warm up on the game, I’d say the most memorable thing of the bosses are there death scenes, it's mostly dramatic or OFF-THE-CHARTS awesome. After fighting each boss you go back to your motel go on the toilet and if you wish to, save. In your motel you can do allot of neat things such as: Pet the cat, change clothes, watch TV, check out your map, see your lucha libre card collection (that you get around stages), save on the toilet, get health in the fridge, check your drawer to choose a weapon or use the telephone to answer your answering machine. The music in this game is CATCHY AS HELL, in fact I could call it one of the best rocking soundtracks of all video game history, it goes from chilling music to EXCELLENT boss action music, the theme song tune of this game is also remixed inside from time to time in stage music or just plain mini games. In other words, this game is pure awesome, it has one of the coolest styles and original ideas in all video game history, it has allot of content put inside for comic relief including a mini game of these 3 anime girls Travis Touchdown is obsessed with, in other words: fiction within fiction, this game is just FULL of crazy, the characters are insane the dialog is beyond awesome and everything is so damn stylish. If you like cool stuff, this game will give THE cool stuff. If you have a Wii this game is pretty much mandatory. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle '' By:'' Grasshopper Manufacture Year: 2010 Genre: Hack 'n Slash Length: 10 to 20 hours Remember how wild, crazy and stylish No More Heroes was? Well this one is wilder, crazier and stylish...err... The plot is somewhat the same, except this time you’re not going because you want to become no. 1 in the ranking, but you want revenge for them killing your best friend, this game sets 2 years later after the first game and apparently after Travis became no.1, assassination became HIP and COOL so allot of people entered the assassination fad. There are now 51 ranks to defeat (don't get too cocky it's just 15 bosses). Millions of things have been improved but I think the things they improved most are the side-jobs and Santa Destroy. The side-jobs have become awesome 8bit Nintendo styled games, which are very fun! There isn’t that much use for the side-jobs in this game other than buying clothes... Weapons? In this game around half of your progress you'll win the best weapon of the whole game, so why bother getting money to buy stuff at Naomi? Assassination payments? In this game you don't need to pay an amount of cash to go to the next boss, this game is fast and straight to the point unlike the first No More Heroes. Talking about straight to the point! The sandbox was changed for a isometric menu of Santa Destroy, where you can simply go to places without getting on your bike and exploring the boring sandbox the first game had. These elements that make No More Heroes 2 faster and straight to the point increase the replay value of No More Heroes 2, meaning: you'll replay No More Heroes 2 allot more than No More Heroes. Unlike the first game where you have to fight 10 bosses, in this game you fight 15 bosses (even though if the game tells you there are 50 ranked people or so), the character design in this game is so much better than the first one, no doubt! Some characters from the first game will also come back too, enemies and allies. By allies i mean you can play as 2 different characters during some boss fights (3 to be precise), those characters have their own set moves and style and it really gives you some variation in the gameplay from playing Travis. Like i said before the boss design is excellent but that's not the only thing excellent about it, the DEATHS are the main course of this game, HOLY MOLY people! They sure put their time and effort to come up with these kind of deaths, unlike the first game where it’s just a cutscene and you see them die, in this one you have to do movements or press buttons when a command appears at the screen, so you can cut someone head off in sync of your Wii mote! The long corridor call thing in this game was removed, I’m not complaining but i somewhat feel that it's missing... Maybe not, maybe it was a useless speech and boring... I think it was replaced by the girl talking on the peep show window, I always skip that cutscene it mostly doesn’t give me any news. Something i need to talk about allot in this game is: Bizarre Jelly 5, MY GOD... IT IS SO KAWAII UGUU MOE~~ KYUNNNN, pretty much it's a 1-stage shoot-em-up game that is by default in your house when you turn on the TV, once you beat it at least once! You get the chance to see the short opening of the fictional anime inside a FICTIONAL game which is mostly a parody on all moe anime existent. The music is so much upbeat than the past game, instead of slow rock-n-roll or atmospheric electronic music, the music in this game usually focuses more on House or Hip-Hop, which is great to listen while killing people in a hilarious over-the-top way. So let's cut to the chase (or in this case: the head): the game upgrades and improves everything what made the first game stressful to play! But i don't recommend starting off with this one, it's better to play the first one first and then play this one because i think it will improve the feeling of UPGRADENESS and that will make you feel better while playing this one, for some odd reason i think the first No More Heroes was more memorable than No More Heroes 2... Maybe, but that doesn't make it a better game than the sequel. Like the first No More Heroes, this one is mandatory for your Wii too, and i'm pretty much gonna say it now: No More Heroes 2 is the best action game in the whole console. No contest. Octomania '' By:'' Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Hyper-Devbox Japan Year: 2008 Genre: Puzzle Length: Japanese Cooking, Suicide, MOE Ōkami '' By:'' Clover Studio Year: 2008 Genre: Hack 'n Slash, Platformer, Puzzle Length: One Piece: Unlimited Adventure '' By:'' Namco Bandai Year: 2008 Genre: Beat 'em Up, Fighter, RPG Length: OneChanbara: Bikini Zombie Slayers '' By:'' D3 Year: 2009 Genre: Hack 'n Slash Length: Opoona '' By:'' ArtePiazza, Koei Year: 2008 Genre: RPG Length: PangYa! Golf With Style '' By:'' Ntreev Soft, Tecmo Year: 2006 Genre: Sports Length: Phantom Brave: We Meet Again '' By:'' Nippon Ichi Software Year: 2009 Genre: SRPG Length: Pikmin '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: RTS Length: Pikmin 2 '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2009 Genre: RTS Length: Pokémon Battle Revolution '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: RPG Length: PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2010 Genre: 3D Platformer, Mini-Games, RPG Length: Prince of Persia: Rival Swords '' By:'' Ubisoft Year: 2007 Genre: 3D Platformer, Hack 'n Slash Length: Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands '' By:'' Ubisoft Year: 2010 Genre: 3D Platformer, Hack 'n Slash Length: Pro Evolution Soccer 2012 '' By:'' Konami Year: 2011 Genre: RTS, Sports... Or should i call it... Spo'RTS'? Length: Rabbids Go Home '' By:'' Ubisoft Year: 2009 Genre: Isometric Puzzle Length: Rapala Tournament Fishing! '' By:'' Activision Year: 2007 Genre: Sports Length: Rayman Origins '' By:'' Ubisoft Year: 2011 Genre: Platformer Length: Rayman Raving Rabbids '' By:'' Ubisoft Year: 2006 Genre: Mini-games Length: Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party '' By:'' Ubisoft Year: 2008 Genre: Mini-games Length: Red Steel 2 '' By:'' Ubisoft Year: 2010 Genre: First Person Shooter, Beat 'em Up Length: Resident Evil 4 Wii edition '' By:'' Capcom Year: 2008 Genre: Horror, Third Person Shooter Length: Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil '' By:'' Capcom Year: 2009 Genre: Survival Horror Length: ''Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil 0'' '' By:'' Capcom Year: 2009 Genre: Survival Horror Length: ''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' '' By:'' Capcom Year: 2009 Genre: Rail Shooter Length: Rune Factory Frontier '' By:'' Marvelous Interactive Year: 2009 Genre: RPG, Simulator Length: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny '' By:'' Marvelous Interactive Year: 2011 Genre: Hack 'n Slash, RPG, Simulator Length: Samba de Amigo '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2008 Genre: Rhythm Length: Scarface: The World Is Yours '' By:'' Sierra Year: 2007 Genre: Sandbox, Third Person Shooter Length: Scene It? Twilight '' By:'' Konami Year: 2009 Genre: Trivia Length: SEGA Bass Fishing '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2008 Genre: Sports Length: ''SEGA Superstars Tennis'' '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2008 Genre: Sports Length: '' Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes '' By: Capcom Year: 2010 Genre: Hack 'n Slash, RPG Length: Silent Hill: Shattered Memories '' By:'' Konami Year: 2009 Genre: Third Person Shooter, Horror Length: '' Sin & Punishment: Star Successor '' By: Nintendo Year: 2010 Genre: Third Person Rail Shooter Length: '' Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing '' By: SEGA Year: 2010 Genre: Racing Length: '' Sonic and the Black Knight '' By: SEGA Year: 2009 Genre: 3D Platformer, Hack 'n Slash Length: '' Sonic and the Secret Rings '' By: SEGA Year: 2007 Genre: 3D Platformer on Rails Length: Sonic Colors '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2010 Genre: 3D Platformer, Platformer Length: Soulcalibur Legends '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2010 Genre: Hack 'n Slash Length: Spore Hero '' By:'' EA Year: 2009 Genre: Fighter, Simulator??? Length: SPRay '' By:'' Tecmo Year: 2008 Genre: 3D Platformer, Third Person Shooter Length: SSX Blur '' By:'' EA Year: 2007 Genre: Racing, Sports Length: Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2010 Genre: Platformer Length: Super Mario Galaxy '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Super Mario Galaxy 2 '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Super Paper Mario '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: 3D Platformer, Platformer, RPG Length: Super Smash Bros. Brawl '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2007 Genre: Beat 'em Up, Fighter, Party Platformer, Shooter Length: Taiko no Tatsujin Wii '' By:'' Namco Bandai Year: 2008 Genre: Rhythm Length:The Con Target: Terror '' By:'' Raw Thrills Year: 2008 Genre: Arcade, Rail Shooter Length: 2 hours When I realized this game existed, I was shocked. When I ACTUALLY got a copy of it, i was more than shocked. When I actually played this game I woke up in the hospital to hear my doctor say I suffered an electrical accident. How does a game like this exist in a time like today? Playing this game is the equivalent of time traveling to the early 90's to play a really bad Sega CD or 3D0 game. It is like one of the most hilariously bad games I have ever played and it's winning allot of points on my book simply because it made me laugh allot. Anyways, Target: Terror is a Rail Shooter, the type of ones you used to see in the arcade and shit where you reload and shoot random people or STUFF, except this one has a more resemblance to Sega CD or 3D0 games with its greenscreen people going in front your screen and shooting at you (kind of like Lethal Forces, this could be considered a spiritual successor). Sounds hilariously cheesy enough for you? It’s going to get way better from here folks. The concept of the gameplay SHOULD be easy, but it isn’t at all! The game is usually unfair all the time and I have tried playing with 2 players, it still isn’t easy at all. Most of the time there will be too many enemies on the screen and you will not be able to shoot them all in time thus meaning one of them is going to shoot you in the most RIDICULOUS way to SHOOT a gun ever, to reload in the game you have to shoot outside the screen, which is almost impossible to accomplish, most of the times you will be spazzing out in rage trying to simply reload your gun, couldn’t they make reloading your gun simple like pressing a button or maybe just the ordinary Wii waggle?! This game is fucking insane yo, I was so freaked out when I started playing this game, only enemies are the most generic white people , there are people with chainsaws melee attacking you, people shooting Rocket launchers at you that you can’t even AVOID, and bonus games where you shoot turkeys with cartoonish TNT bombs inside them being thrown by terrorist and TERRORISTS RIDING GOLF KARTS AND YOUR PLAYING GOLF AND PITCHING EXPLOSIVE BALLS OF GOLF ON THE FUCKING GOLF CART TERRORISTS WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THIS SHIT. The game is almost impossible to complete, you only have 40 credits and you could end up spending 10 credits on the first level, you can find some ordinary guns by blowing up shit here and there and find stuff like a laser gun or a freeze gun… GEE WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF GUNS ARE THAT. When you run out of credits it says “Mission Incomplete” which is a first timer for me, it’s usually “Mission Failed”, what’s so incomplete about me failing the mission? A whole level can be beaten by not killing anyone you only get a low score so where’s the “Incomplete” in that? Oh and there are allot of innocents around the level that randomly appear of nowhere. They can occupy the screen for a long period of times and just be waving their hands around wanting you to kill them but you can’t because you lose a health. This game is amazingly bad, it’s fun for some moments for the fact of its looks but the gameplay itself isn’t that solid as well. Enemies most of the time take a serious advantage in terms of quantity against you, some stuff is simply unavoidable and reloading is a pain. I only recommend this game if you want a cheap laugh of it. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars '' By:'' Capcom, Eighting Year: 2008 Genre: Fighter Length: Until you get bored. Tetris Party Deluxe '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2008 Genre: Puzzle Length: Until you get bored. The Conduit '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2009 Genre: First Person Shooter Length: The Dog Island '' By:'' Yuke's Media Creations Year: 2007 Genre: Canine Adventure Simulator, RPG Length: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy '' By:'' Midway Year: 2006 Genre: Beat 'em Up, Fighter, Party Length: The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2008 Genre: Rail Shooter Length: The House of the Dead: Overkill '' By:'' SEGA Year: 2009 Genre: Rail Shooter Length: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2011 Genre: 3D Platformer, Hack 'n Slash, Puzzle, RPG Length: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 2006 Genre: 3D Platformer, Hack 'n Slash, Puzzle Length: The Munchables '' By:'' Namco Bandai Year: 2009 Genre: 3D Platformer, Pac Man Length: The Simpsons Game '' By:'' EA Year: 2007 Genre: 3D Platformer, Beat 'em Up Length: The Sims 2: Castaway '' By:'' EA Year: 2007 Genre: Simulator Length: Toy Story 3 '' By:'' Disney Interactive Studios Year: 2010 Genre: 3d, Platformer Simulator Length: TrackMania: Build to Race '' By:'' Nadeo Year: 2010 Genre: Racing Length: Trauma Center: Second Opinion '' By:'' ATLUS Year: 2006 Genre: Simulator, Puzzle, Visual Novel Length: Trauma Team '' By:'' ATLUS Year: 2010 Genre: Simulator, Point and Click, Puzzle, Visual Novel Length: Vertigo '' By:'' Playlogic Year: 2009 Genre: Puzzle Length: ''Wario Land: Shake It! ''' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2008 ''Genre:'' Platformer ''Length'': WarioWare: Smooth Moves '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2009 ''Genre:'' Mini-games ''Length'': Wii Party '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2010 ''Genre:'' Party, Mini-games ''Length'': Worms: A Space Oddity '' By:'' Team 17 ''Year:'' 2008 ''Genre:'' Artillery game ''Length'': ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2011 ''Genre:'' RPG ''Length'': Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure '' By:'' Capcom ''Year:'' 2007 ''Genre:'' Point and Click ''Length'': Zangeki no Reginleiv '' By:'' Nintendo ''Year:'' 2010 ''Genre:'' Hack 'n Slash, Third Person Shooter ''Length''''':